


I don't hate you

by McytBiggestHoe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McytBiggestHoe/pseuds/McytBiggestHoe
Summary: Will and Techno were so close, they were brothers and best friends they did everything together but as time whent on Techno started distancing himself from Wilbur.Wilbur thought that his little brother hated him but in reality it was quite the opposite
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	I don't hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing on here so it might suck a lil hehe but i still hope yall enjoy it.  
> I didn't see much technoblade and willbur works so i took the matter in to my own hands and i decided to write it myself so hope you enjoy 
> 
> And guess what? Don't like it don't read it it's that simple haha

From the moment Techno was born Wilbur was always around him from helping him eat to packing his backpack for school. Techno was truly his best friend even tho he was 4 years younger than him. 

But when Techno started getting older he stopped asking Wilbur if they can sleep together or if they can go walk the dog together, but suddenly Techno stopped talking to Wilbur completely. And that hurt the most, Wilbur couldn't even drag the pink haired boy to his bed because he was tall and strong due to him playing hockey. he would just stand and look at Wilbur trying to pick him up or pull him upstairs. 

And in general Techno no longer was a loud boy running around, he was quiet, he spoke only if he had a question or if someone asked him something. He would spend his time in his room playing video games or hanging out with friends. 

I guess you would call it ridiculous that a 19 year old Wilbur was crying over 17 year old Techno who was no longer speaking to him. But it hit Wilbur a lot, he tried replacing the emptiness with his youngest brother Tommy, but he was too chaotic and didn't know when to stop. Wilbur missed Techno, he missed brushing and braiding his long pink hair, be missed laughing with Techno late at night and their dad coming in to the room telling them to shut up which made them even more giggly. He missed Techno's presents like candy, rocks or drawing. His drawings were still up on the wall and rocks on the shelf.

"Hey Wilbur are you feeling alright?" Wilbur was pulled back from his sad thoughts by his dad "oh yeah... don't worry about it" he said with a sad smile on his face since he could no longer even pretend he was happy. Wilbur carried the plates to the dining table and set the table up, right as Techno came back from his practice "hey Techno, get ready for dinner!" He shouted from the living room "ok" was all he heard and it stung like a bitch. 

Every day he hoped a pink haired boy would run around the house to find where was Wilbur's voice coming from and hug him once they found each other. But now it was rare if Techno said hi to him. 

When everyone was at the dinner table they started eating, "Will are you sure you're feeling okay?" Phil asked looking at Wilbur's almost empty plate that wasn't full to begin with. "Yeah.. i said to not-" he was cut off by his father "Will i raised you and lived with you for 19 years i know that something is wrong, so tell me maybe i can help you" 

Wilbur put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand looking at Techno. " i miss my and Techno's friendship, i miss what we had, i miss having sleepovers, i miss sneaking out to go buy junk food... i miss it" he watched Techno who's face expression didn't change he just kept eating. Phil sighed trying to find a good enough excuse"i miss it too.. but maybe Techno wants to hang out with boys his age.." 

"He hates me dad. He doesn't even look at me anymo-" he was cut off again, but this time by Techno who stood up and took his plate to the kitchen "see he probably even hates thinking about me." Techno heard Wilbur "no i don't" he whispered to himself as he put his dishes in to the dishwasher. And once he was done he went straight to his bedroom and curled up in his bed, he didn't even feel like brushing his teeth or letting his hair down or even changing in to his sleeping clothes. Techno just covered himself with his blanket leaving only his face uncovered.

As Techno was about to fall asleep he heard his door opening and he forced himself to open his sticky eyelids. It was Wilbur.  
"Techno.. why do you hate me?.. what did i do?.." his older brother asked shutting the door and sitting at the corner of his bed "i don't hate you." He gave a simple answer, but Wilbur wasn't convinced " if you don't hate me then why do you ignore me? Why don't you ever talk to me?.." he asked again tears falling down his cheeks. And Techno sat up look directly in to his brother's eyes for the first time in years "Wilbur i don't hate you, i never did.... and you didn't do anything wrong, you were trying to be a good brother to me and you really were. You were a great brother to me, you thought me a lot. It's just that we were so close and i started having feelings i shouldn't have for a brother, so i decided to distance myself from you to stop those feelings before it was too late.." Techno explained expecting for Wilbur to be grossed out maybe even cuss him out and never talk to him.

But Techno felt a hand on his cheek making him look at his brother. And soon after that he felt soft lips press against his own. It felt unreal Techno thought it was one of his weird twisted dreams he had about his brother, but he had a reality check when he felt Wilbur kiss and bite his neck. Techno felt hand pushing him down from under his hoodie and he felt like he was on cloud 9. His hands tangled in his older brother's fluffy hair and he felt the covers being pulled off of him and another body pressing against his own. Techno took a sharp breath as he realized what is going to happen when he felt Wilbur spreading his legs. It was like one of the twisted Techno's dreams where he would get fucked by his brother and wake up in the middle of it with his body needing to be touched.

He's been with a hand full of people sexually and romantically, but nothing made him forget Wilbur. Even if he dated people who vere either personality or visually alike Wilbur they just weren't his older brother Wilbur. He was snapped out of his thought when Wilbur asked if he can carry on. And just then he saw that Wilbur no longer had a shirt or pants on just like Techno himself "yes... yes please.. please" he felt a shock of pleasure going through his whole body as he propped himself on an elbow and opened his bedside tables drawer throwing random stuff in it around till he found a new condom box and a almost empty lube bottle. He placed the two items beside them and looked back at Wilbur who was smiling down at him. Wilbur picked up the condom box and took off the plastic wrapper "were you prepared for this day?" The older one asked with a smirk which made Techno blush "n-no i always had it just in case" he stuttered while whispering so their dad or tommy wouldn't hear. " so I'm guessing you're not a virgin" Wilbur took the lube bottle shaking a little so the lube would come out faster.

"No.." Techno wasn't lying, but right now he felt like a virgin not knowing what was about to happen to him. Wilbur pulled Techno's underwear off and and squirted some lube on to his fingers "then i won't need to be gentle" Wilbur pulled Techno in to another kiss as he pushed a finger in to his younger brother. And Wilbur was glad he kissed him since he felt Techno letting out muffled moans as Wilbur added a second and third finger thrusting them in and out making sure that he stretched Techno enough and when Techno was already arching his back Wilbur took out his fingers and took two pillows placing them in between the bed frame and the wall. "Turn around for me and keep you ass up" he whispered in Techno's ear and Techno immediately did what he was told without complaining. Techno felt Wilbur running his hands up and down his back as he grinded his bare cock against his twitch hole, before he heard a condom being open and stretched around Wilbur's cock  
Techno felt his hair being taken out of the loose braid that he always wore. Before he finally fell Wilbur pushing in to him, it did hurt as much, but his mouth hung open taking a mouth full of his pillow and bit down to muffle his moans as best as he can. 

Wilbur started moving his hips back and forth while kissing Techno's back leaving little marks. Both of them were getting close when Wilbur gripped Techno's pink locks in to his hand and pulled his brother's head back. Techno didn't let go of the pillow he had in between his teeth even after his head was pulled back. They both came at the same time, Wilbur gently let go of Techno's hair and slowly rode out his orgasm in to the condom. When Wilbur pulled out he layed down next to Techno and pulled him in to a hug. 

"i never knew you felt the same..." Wilbur heard his little brother say against his chest. "I guess i did just didn't want to admit that.. but Techno, will you stop ignoring me?.. and maybe we could go back to what we were?" Techno looked up at his brother "yeah of course.. but.. was this a one time thing?.." he asked looking at Wilbur in the eyes "no. Nonono i enjoyed this way too much to let it be a one time thing." After more giggling they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

They were woken up by Phill yelling to come down for breakfast. They cleaned up and made sure it looked like nothing happened. But Techno had a problem, he had hickeys on the side of his neck and he didn't really had anything to cover it up with so he borrowed a beanie from Wilbur and put it in this head to keep his hair on either side of his head and went downstairs "good morning Techno. Oh- you should keep your hair down more often, it looks good on you" his dad said placing a plate down next to him "thank you.." he said shyly and Wilbur smiled looking at him from the other side of the table knowing damn well why Techno's hair was down. 'I should give him hickeys more often' Wilbur through since Techno did look very good especially with his beanie.

After that one night everything went back to normal they were best friends again (even something more than that). The house was never quiet and they even welcomed tommy in to their friendship so he wouldn't feel left out. And all of the made Phil happy seeing his kids getting along well again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hahah yeah that was something, hope yall enjoyed it if you want to see more or my works please leave kudos and comments so i will know if you guys want me to continue writing.  
> Also if you have a ship and a plot in mind tell me in the comments and i will write it!  
> byee stay safe kids


End file.
